VIKAVOLT
VIKAVOLT is a beetle-like pokemon with a rail cannon formed by its mandibles. it evolves from Grubbin the caterpillar-like Pokémon from the 7th generation. POKEDEX ENTRY ________________________________________________________________________________________________ COMPETITIVE VIKAVOLT possess a huge special attack stat with a type combination that makes a very offensive choice. its defense stats aren´t that bad either usually surviving to strong neutral moves. its wide and versatile movepool allows it to run multiple sets, becoming very useful and hard to predict. its THUNDER is the perfect checker for KYOGRE, and its SOLAR BEAM is a huge weapon against GROUDON which can’t unharmed VIKAVOLT thanks to its ability in Levitate. FLASH CANNON is another useful move for checking the omnipresent XERNEAS. - SETS - Sun Series This set is the perfect checker for both KYOGRE and GROUDON, thanks to SOLAR BEAM and THUNDER that works perfectly with the weather they set. VOLT SWITCH lets you act as a fast pivot when using this set on TRICK ROOM team, gaining momentum in your favor, this works perfectly when using the Choice Specs as an item. With a 77/90/75 defenses, VIKAVOLT can get a huge advantage thanks to the Assault Vest. rising its special defense to resist KYOGRE´s ORIGIN PULSE. this sets turns it into a bulky all-out attacker, with its powerful stab moves, FLASH CANNON to deal with an unboosted XERNEAS, and HIDDEN POWER Fire to K.O. FERROTHORN that could otherwise tank all your other moves. STRING SHOT is a very cool move that lowers both opponents speed by two stages, lowering a lot a disrupting their strategy. PROTECT is a must have in ever double battle as it lets you play tricks on your opponents when predicting a fatal move. BUG BUZZ and THUNDER and their strongest stab move and together they work fantastic having a great coverage. Moon Series With that huge special attack stat, its THUNDER move and the Electrium Z, VIKAVOLT is capable of making one of the strongest GIGAVOLT HAVOC in the metagame, dealing crazy damage and breaking through any wall. MUD SHOT is the only way VIKAVOLT has to deal with its two weaknesses, Fire and Rock, and when holding a Groundium Z it gets a decent 100 special Ground type move in TECTONIC RAGE to wipe them out. this sets gives plenty of coverage. This sets work just like the other two before. but this time using a Flyinium Z with AIR SLASH for a very strong Flying type move that can deal with LUDICOLO and KARTANA when nt holding the Focus Sash. Pre Evo Room CHARJABUG posses a unique ability that makes it somewhat useful, by raising its teammate´s special attack, and with TOXIC and LIGHT SCREEN as supportive moves, it can cripple entire teams. ELECTRO WEB is a must as it reduces the speed of both opponents while doing a little bit of damage. = With STRING SHOT CHARJABUG gives more support by harshly lowering the speed of its opponents. VOLT SWITCH works perfectly on this set, by letting CHARJABUG acts as a late pivot after it has use STRING SHOT and set LIGHT SCREEN or REFLECT if giving the time. BUG BITE is not here to do damage but to take your foe´s item away, like Figy Berry INCINEROAR. = =